muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
President of the United States
The President of the United States of America is the chief of state for the United States. The office of President was established upon the ratification of the US Constitution] in 1789, and the President serves as chief executive and head of the executive branch of the United States government. The President is also designated as the Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces, and has powers to sign bills into law, grant pardons or reprives, and appoint officers, ambassadors, and judges, amongst other powers. The United States was the first nation to create the office of President as the head of state in a modern republic, and today the presidential system of government is used in several countries throughout the world, from Germany to Mexico. To date, there have been forty-three Presidents of the United States, beginning with George Washington. List of Individual Presidents Of the 43 Presidents, several have either been depicted, referenced, or in some cases, personally interacted or collaborated in Muppet projects. These office-holders are listed below, with the dates of their terms. For a complete roster, see List of Presidents of the United States *George Washington (1789–1797) *John Adams (1797–1801) *Thomas Jefferson (1801–1809) *Abraham Lincoln (1861–1865) *Grover Cleveland (1885–1889, 1893-1897) *Theodore Roosevelt (1901–1909) *John F. Kennedy (1961–1963) *Gerald R. Ford (1974–1977) *Ronald Reagan (1981–1989) *George H. W. Bush (1989-1993) *Bill Clinton (1993-2001) First Ladies The First Lady of the United States is the formal term for the President's spouse. The following First Ladies have worked with the Muppets. *Barbara Bush (1989-1993) *Hillary Clinton (1993-2001) *Laura Bush (2001-present) Presidential Candidates Several politicians who have announced their candidacies for president have also appeared with or been referenced by Muppets. *Shirley Chisholm (1972, ran for Democratic nomination, lost) *Jesse Jackson (1984 and 1988, ran for Democratic nomination and lost both times} *Michael Dukakis (1988, won Democratic nomination; Sal Manilla voted for him, according to Muppets Tonight episode 106) *Ralph Nader (1992 as write-in, in 1996, 2000, and 2004 as Green Party candidate) Group Appearances *Mount Rushmore, featuring the likenesses of Washington, Jefferson, Lincoln, and Theodore Roosevelt, has been featured in multiple productions *In I Love Liberty, in addition to Fozzie Bear as John Adams and Kermit the Frog as Thomas Jefferson, Miss Piggy appeared dressed as first Washington and then Lincoln. *The first Great Moments in Elvis History sketch on Muppets Tonight featured Jefferson and Washington, along with John Hancock. *The closing gag of Muppets Tonight episode 103 showed Bill Clinton and Ronald Reagan (played by uncredited impersonators) as members of Billy Crystal's all-star band, detained by Bobo the Bear. Other members included Boris Yeltsin, Clint Eastwood, and Queen Elizabeth of England. References *Big Bird ran for President in Episode 0797 of Sesame Street, and learned that being President is a big responsibility. * In the MuppeTelevision segment from episode 104 of The Jim Henson Hour, Rover Cleveland narrates a behind-the-scenes look at the making of the Dog City special which the show would be airing later. The name references Grover Cleveland, the 22nd and 24th President of the United States, by replacing "Grover," with the popular dog name, "Rover." Category:America Category:Politics